Oswin Oswald
by rycbarm123
Summary: My take on Oswin Oswald. I wrote this pretty much right after Asylum of the daleks, when I thought Moffat was being, well, Moffat. Killing off a perfectly good character.
1. Chapter 1

Oswin Oswald /Clara Oswald

I groaned, trying desperately to drown out the sound of the daleks. It got rater boring here. In my abandoned ship. In who knows-or-cares-where. I turned up my opera music, (I really was getting desperate.)

After hearing the daleks moan and groan and yell about wanting to come it, and exterminating the predator, I decided to get up and make a souffle.

Burned. As usual, I cannot cook. I dump another failure into my trash bin, and then make a recorded "Happy birthday" to my mum. I miss her. I miss the company of a human. It's what I long for.

I was tinkering around with something while my opera music was on, when I suddenly heard a voice talk to me around the corner.

"Hello? Hello, Carmen? Come in, Carmen!"

"Hello? Yes, Yes I'm here!" I enthusiastically replied. I stand up, breathless. "Are you real? Like actually, properly, real?"

"Yes, I am actually, properly real. Confirmed." The voice replied. "Are you okay? What have you been doing on your own... against the daleks... for a year?"

"Making souffles?" I reply, a little unsure, now that he asked.

He chucked breathily. "Making souffles? Against the daleks? Where do you get the milk?"

The next thing I heard was '_This conversation is irrelevant' _And then, I lost the signal. "Hello? Hello?!" I gasp, trying to get it back.

The first time I saw the man, I knew, somewhere inside of me, that he was not supposed to be here.

"Souffle girl? He asked, tapping the eye thing.

"You can always call me Oswin. Seeing as that's my name." I grinned cheekily. "So what can I call you that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"You may call me the Doctor."

I smiled and pointed at the screen. "I see what you did there."

**A/N- I'm going to skip around a little bit and leave some stuff out for the sake of the story, so it won't be in complete order from now on**

"Okay, well, I'm counting three lost cases, anyone else?" Amy asked.

""Do you know how you become a dalek? Does she seem a bit too angry to you?" I asked the doctor, gladly sitting far away from the almost- dalek. Goodness knows how much I hate those things. "Add anger, subtract love.

Amy propped herself up. "Well someone's never been to Scotland!"

I chuckled nervously.

"Oswin, this right here is a teleport, am I right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." I responded. "Why?"

"The daleks up above are waiting up there, and as soon as the shield is lowered, they will blow this plant up, us along with it. Oswin, how fast can you drop the force field?" The Doctor asked.

"Pretty fast." I calculated. "But why would I?"

"It would be simpler. Just drop the force field and come to us."

"How do I know you will wait for me?" I pressed.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. Never met you. Sending you a map of my coordinates now."

"Oswin, I think I'm getting close." The Doctor said.

I peeked around the corner and looked at my screen "You... are!" I said. "That's the good news."

"And the bad, which I suddenly fear is coming." The Doctor said.

"You are about to pass through intensive care." I said, then, prattled off the names of the daleks. "Ringing any bells?"

"All of them." The Doctor replied.

My curiosity was peaked. "Yeah?"

"All the daleks that have been through me." He replied through slightly gritted teeth.

"Doc-tor." They started stirring.

"That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anyone." I said.

"Yeah, well, special visit." The Doctor said. "Door."

"Oh, that is cool!" I giggled after a moment of tinkering. "Tell me I'm cool, chin boy."

"What did you do?" He asked me, seeing the Daleks retreat. "What happened?"

"I found the door button." I offered.

"No, tell me what you did. To the daleks." he asked.

"Well, the daleks have a sort of hive mind." I started.

"Pathweb, yes."he broke in.

"So I hacked into it, and did a master delete with everything related to 'the predator.'" I explained.

"I've tried hacking into the pathweb, even I couldn't do it." The Doctor speculated. "How come you can?"

"Well, come and meet the girl who can!" I smiled, "And here comes the door!" I jumped out of my chair and began gathering my stuff, then paused and looked at my screen. "You're right outside, come on it!" I invited.

He was poised by the open door. "Oswin, I think we have a problem." he said sadly, slowly walking in.

"No we don't." I said with a frantic smile on my face. "Don't even say that. I've wanted to see the stars all of my life. Got stuck in a shipwreck first time out." I ran up to my chair. "Rescue me chinboy, and show me the stars!"

But, I didn't get an answer. Instead, I got- "Is this real?"

I stopped, confused. "Is what real?"

"This place." he said softly.

"Of course it is." I said stubbornly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oswin." he started on the speech that changed my life, "This isn't real. It never was. It was all a part of your imagination. You made it up because the truth was too terrible for you to bare. Because you are a _dalek!_" he said, venom coating his voice.

I looked around my room, not seeing the asylum, but seeing my shipwreck. "I am not. A dalek." I said, my voice breaking into weird phrases. "I am not a daaalek! I am HUMAN!" I cried.

"The milk. The milk and the eggs for the souffles. Where, where did it all come from?" the Doctor asked me.

"Eggs." I said, thinking about how to make the souffles.

"It was never real, Oswin." The Doctor continued.

"Eggs."I started again. "Eggs."

"Oswin?" The doctor asked.

"Ex...ter...min-ate. Exterminate!" I cried.

"OSWIN!" The Doctor tries to plead. "Please, you don't have to do this!"

I know he's right. That's why I was curled up in a ball by the 'door', crying. "Why do they hate you?" I asked. "They-hate you- so much. Why?"

"I fought them. Many, many times. I've tried to stop." He said.

Even though I was a dalek, I looked into his eyes with my eyestalk, and knew he wasn't lying. _We_ were the destroyers of life, and he was the savior. "Then run." I whispered, getting back onto my feet. I ran towards my consul. "I've taken down the force field. The daleks above have begun their attack."

He looked at me. "Oswin, are you-"

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the daleks, and I am human! Remember me." I opened the door. _"Run!" _I insisted.

"Thank you!"

I sat in my chair for the final time, the smell of a perfect souffle surrounding me. I did it. I saved The Doctor again. "Run, you clever boy. And remember." I called after him, even though he was gone.


	2. Choices

Clara Oswald chapter two

**A/N- That was what happened in AoTD. What you are about to read next is what I thought would happen if she came back as a companion. Of course, at the time, I didn't know what Moffat was doing to us, and was mad, so I tried to figure out a way to save her. The story was messed up a little bit, but I hope you, (whoever _you_ are) enjoy this. This was written long before the Christmas special. Disclaimer, because I forgot to do it before. I do not own Doctor Who, or any characters involved. **

Oswin's POV

I was about to go onto the spacecraft _Alaska _to see the universe, when suddenly, an old blue police box came into view. Very quickly, a strange man jogged out and towards me. I stared at him curiously. "Sorry, do I know you?" I asked him, because he was that close.

He stopped a few feet away. "I don't honestly know. Is this the star liner _Alaska_?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Are you a crew member... or what? Are you even supposed to be here?"

"I'm really not sure yet. Are you Oswin Oswald, by any chance?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, growing weary of this strange man.

"I'm just kind of physic." he laughed, then smiled kind of awkwardly at me.

"Okay. I'll be going now." I said, determined to get him out of my sight. I started up the ramp, then stopped after seeing the man's expression. "What?"

"You can't!" he cried in a low voice. "I won't lose you again."

I was about to retaliate, but then the captain appeared in the Doorway of the _Alaska. _"Ms. Oswald, are you coming?" he asked.

The bow tie wearing man shook his head. "Oswin, don't, Please, I beg of you!"

I was torn. "I think... I think I'm going to go with..."

_To be continued..._


	3. New beginning

"I'm going with the Alaska." I said.

The strange man looked desperate, and disappointed too. "Please." he whispered brokenly. "Please, Oswin. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. Maybe you don't get this, seeing as you are an adult, but my parents payed for me to do this. It's my passion!" I said, breathing heavily. "Now, if you don't mind-"

"Oswald!" The captain shouted, getting impatient. "Get on here. NOW! As it is, you already have kitchen staff duty to fulfill!" he snarled.

"On second thought," I muttered. "I'm going with him." I said louder, inclining my head towards the strange man, who looked relieved.

"But your parents-" the captain spluttered.

"Yep." I grinned. "Tell them goodbye for me, okay, Harvey?"

The mystery man grinned. "Come along, Po- Oswin!" he corrected, giving me a helping hand down.

"What did you almost call me? And why," I paused, "did you choose me? Out of everyone... why me?"

He smiled. "Because... some people are worth it. Some don't deserve pain and misery. Some deserve a chance at life. To be... I dunno... useful." We were stopped at the police box.

"You owe me an explanation. Just don't forget that." I said.

"Is that a threat, Oswin Oswald?" he turned to face me. "I will get to that, don't worry." he said, taking a silver key out of his pocket, and dropping it into my hand. "After you."

I bit my lip, unsure. Then, glanced at the Alaska. "I can see the stars in this?" I asked, weary.

"Of course." he replied, seeing offended I would ask such a question.

I took a deep breath, then stuck the key in the keyhole, turned it and pushed. Then I pushed again. Stuck. "I don't think it likes me."

"Push harder. She's been acting a little strange since... well, never mind." he hastily said.

I did. And then, the door swung open. I walked in, unsure of what I'd see. The lights turned on, and I stopped, dead still. The man walked around me.

"Go on, say it. Most people do."

I backed around the outside, then, ran back in. "It's smaller on the outside."

He looked up from what he was doing. "That's new."

**A/N- Yes, I was trying to make a connection between Oswin Oswald and Clara Oswin Oswald. Sorry it's kind of lame, reusing something quite original. I'll try to update sooner, I promise!**


	4. wondering

**A/N- Okay, to start this chapter off, I have a few things to say/ask-**

**First off, how many of you guys have been reading since chapter one when I first put it up? By doing this, I'm asking (nicely) for a review. Yeah, okay, I KNOW I'm new at this, but I just feel so lonely and sad that I'm not getting any reviews from anyone, but I would like to thank some people for putting this story in your favorites and following this. Also, this is not a love story for The Doctor and Clara. River will be joining later, though I'm not sure HOW late, really. I have this all written out in my own copy of River Song's journal, but I'm just recently typing it up. I'm also not sure if I mentioned this or not, but this takes place after The Angels Take Manhattan, so yes, the TARDIS interior has changed. Sorry for my rambling! I don't own DW, and sadly, never will. Enjoy!**

"You owe me an explanation, as I've said before." I pestered him, quickly getting over my shock.

"Yes, and as I've said before, I'm getting to it." he replied, dancing around the center thingy of the ship. "Welcome, by the way, to the TARDIS. And you may call me The Doctor.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor. Though you response is quite common. I get that a lot actually. Any more questions?" he looked at me.

"So the tardy-"

"TARDIS."

"Whatever. So how does it show me the stars?"

"She takes me forwards and backwards in time, into space, to distant planets and galaxies, or just around the corner if I want to. I can't, however, meddle with certain events in time. There are things called fixed points, and if I change those, history everywhere could change. Putting all of that aside, she's quite useful, wouldn't you say?" The Doctor beamed at me. "And as for your explanation, well, we will get to that very soon. Okay?"

I opened my mouth to say that it wasn't okay, but he rambled on.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes. Sit down. Time for your explanation."

"But you just said- Never mind. Where do you want me to sit?" I looked around.

"Anywhere you want, Oswin Oswald."

"You can always just call me Oswin. Seeing as that's my first name." I said, and plopped down on the floor.

He gave me a weird look. "Don't sit on the ground! Just lean up against the rail, that's fine."

"Why not?" I inquired, curious.

"It's gross!" he looked at me, his expression almost priceless. "If you really want to know, there has been a lot of alien blood in here."

"I don't believe in aliens." I scoffed.

"Then how do you explain the TARDIS?" he challenged. "How do you explain me?"

I struggled to find the right words, then gave in. "Alien."

He smirked. "See? Oh, and if you don't believe me, just ask my wife."

"Your wife?" I'd never see how he'd manage a relationship.

"River." he responded as though this was perfectly obvious. "Who else would have the guts and determination to stay with me?"

"You are married to a person named River? Or are you that crazy to the point of marrying water?" I was honestly curious.

He spun around to face me. "Do I look like the type of person to marry _water? _Are you that biased, Oswin Oswald? River is her name! Her mother is Amy Pond, and her father is Rory Pond!"

"There's that name again... Amy. And Rory. You know, the first person I fancied was called Rory. Actually she was called Nina. I was going through a phase." I looked thoughtfully up at the TARDIS ceiling.


	5. Hello, Goodbye

**A/N- Hi! Well, I'm SO sorry about the (really) long wait for this. I had a mini DW con in my town, and Caitlin Blackwood was there, and I wanted her to sign my River Song journal, (where I have this story written out.) But I got there too late. So, I gave the journal to a friend and I only got it back today, so... yeah. I AM sorry about the waiting. Hey, at least its signed! :) And for those of you who don't know, Caitlin Blackwood is little Pond, Karen's cousin. On with the story!**

The Doctor frowned, then shook it off. "Amy and Rory... were two of the nicest, kindest people I've ever met."

"Okay. I've got a question. Well, a few questions, really." I amended. "What happened to the Ponds? And what did you mean when you said some people don't deserve pain and misery? Were you talking about me, or you? And what would've happened if you didn't get me?"

"The Ponds willingly left me. They left me to lead normal lives, and I don't blame them. Well, Amy did, anyways. Rory didn't really get a say in the matter. I meant you, when I said that. And I told you I'm getting to your explanation, yeah? So shut up, and let me drive!" he said, heating up."

I put my hands up in a mock surrender. "Aye aye Captain!"

We stayed silent for a few minutes. "I won't tell you what happens just yet."

"What?"

"I'm going to show you, Oswin." Then, without warning, the ship started to make a weird noise.

"Do you leave the brakes on?" I asked. "Because no ship is ever supposed to make this noise!"

"Yes, I DO leave the brakes on, okay? But I love that noise, it's a brilliant noise. Now, look at the screen." he pushed a screen towards me, and I looked at it.

"That's the Alaska!" I cried.

"Yes, it is."

"What's happening to it? Oh my god, what's happening?! The kids!" I screeched. "We've got to save them, come on, go down there, please!" I gasped as I saw the beloved Alaska plummet towards the surface of a planet.

"We can't, Oswin. That's the dalek asylum."

I looked at him. "What would have happened... if I'd gone?" I didn't let him answer. "I would turn into a dalek, wouldn't I?"

*****-******-Page break******-******

I sat, sobbing by the TARDIS door. "I could be a dalek. Right now, if you didn't get me, I could be a dalek."

He crouched down next to me. "Yes. And you were. You were a dalek. But you aren't now, and you never-" the ship lurched, causing The Doctor to fall over on top of me.

Finally, it stopped. The Doctor straightened up, and offered me a helping hand up. I took it just as the door opened. "Hello Sweetie."


	6. day 363

The Doctor froze, looking past me to a curly haired woman wearing a space suit. "River."

"I already said hello, did I not?" River said.

I took a steadying, calming breath. "This is the River you were talking about? Your wife?"

River looked at me with a strange expression. "Yes, I'm his wife. In a certain aspect. Depends on how you look at it. To some, I was his killer. To my parents"-The Doctor winced- "It was gross. But to us." She studied the Doctor. "It's a love hate relationship."

The Doctor shrugged. "That works just as well as the next."

I looked at them with my brown eyes, very confused.

"Why are you here, River?" The Doctor asked.

"You must have realized what you've done, Doctor. Oswin's death is a fixed point on your time line, You can't go around fixing it! The asylum, the daleks, my parents! All of that is being re written because of your generosity and stupidity! Surely you can feel yourself being rewritten! I know you can, because this wasn't supposed to happen, Doctor. Manhattan, remember Manhattan? Well, I can't! Not very well! Because you messed with the time line! Oswin Oswald was supposed to die in that asylum as a dalek! She's your impossible girl! But its not like you would know that, would you?! Victorian London, does that ring a bell? What about the Rings of Akhatan? No? Of course not! Because you messed with your self. This wasn't supposed to happen! And guess what, I'm going to fix it!" River panted. "Miss Oswald, I am deeply sorry about this, but you are a dalek. I can't do anything to stop that."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked carefully, dreading the answer.

"I've got to, sweetie, I'm sorry." she said, looking at the Doctor. "Surely you understand that." She lunged forward, grabbed my wrist, and transported us to the Alaska.

I gasped. "What did you do?"

"I'm fixing the time line." she replied shortly. "One press of this button will erase everyone's memories on board the Alaska, including yours." She turned to face me, her eyes filled with despair. "I'm sorry Oswin, that's the way it's got to be. You've got to die, but it will make all the difference. Yesterday, I met Clara on Trenzalore, and that's got to happen. It means everything. Because you are the most important woman in the universe. You were born to save The Doctor, but you don't know that. Farewell, Oswin Oswald." She pressed two buttons, and was gone.

)(&^^%$# #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# #$

I woke up on the floor on the Alaska, having the most wonderful dream. But I couldn't remember it, not one bit. But I remember the chin. I grinned, and got up to make another souffle. Once I was done with that, I started another audio recording. "Day 363..."

**AN- Yay! Fixed time line, right? As you can probably tell, I had a fantastic time writing the River rant. Sorry about the wait, my computer was broken, twice, and I also had a mental roadblock for this story. Please review!**


	7. What words!

**London, England Victorian Era. Clara Oswald's POV**

I jerked awake, snoozing on the job again. But it was a dream, like most other times. This time I was on an unknown planet, dying, hearing that man, that strange man, talk to me. But like most times, that dissipated a few seconds after being awake. I got a signal from a man in the back, and dutifully removed his pitcher in front of him.

"Sweet little Clara. Thanks, love." I heard the gruff looking man call to me. I smiled at him, whilst internally thinking, "Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose and Crown. Well I'm not so sweet, and I'm certainly not little!" Rose triggered something inside of me though, I suppose that's why I wanted to help out.

I sighed, and went outside to dump the foul smelling cups out. It was my 362nd day working here. What caught my attention, though, were two people crossing the ally. One was a beautiful blond girl with a black dress on, and the other was a man with abnormally big ears wearing a leather jacket.

"I can't understand you, Rose." The man was saying.

I gasped. _Rose... maybe she was the answer to this! _"Excuse me!" I called to them.

I didn't know what to expect, or what to say.

The woman, Rose, turned around. "Yes?" The older man stared at me, as if he knew me, but didn't have enough memory of it or something.

"Can you... help me?" I blurted.

"With what?" The man asked, seeming a little annoyed, but willing enough to listen.

"I... I don't know. I'm having these dreams, but I forget what they are about, usually. But there is one name that I remember."

The man looked annoyed. "look, if you want help, go-"

"Sh." Rose commanded. "What name?"

"Gallifrey."

They both looked at me, their mouths wide open, shell shocked.

"The time lock isn't holding, Doctor. One remains, one Time Lord. And he will be the death of you." I looked at him, perfectly calm.

The Doctor stepped forward. "And how would you know that?" There was definitely fear in his eyes, and face. Rose stepped forward with him, and carefully put a restraining hand on his arm, looking at him with warning look. His eyes didn't change, but the rest of him did. After a few seconds when I was sure he was calm, I said,

"The Bad Wolf."

If it was possible to look even more flabbergasted, they certainly did.


	8. sorry

**A/N- thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I'm not that good at updating, and I am sorry about that. I just... get good ideas, write them down, and then, forget how they were going to end. I know, sucks, right? I just really want to thank y'all for everything. Especially to RedKestrel, who has been the main motivator for me to continue, not that the rest of you aren't though! I honestly don't know how far I'm willing to take this story though, but I'll stop rambling now and let y'all read. :) Another short little thing, 9 is my second favorite 'new-who' doctor. Not that I have anything against 10. Love ALL the doctors! Okay, I lied, one more thing- I recommend going to youtube and listen to 'This Is Gallifrey, Our Childhood, Our Home', or something like that. It sets the mood better, as that is what I was listening to when I wrote this. I'm done now, I swear.**

"Gallifrey?" The Doctor asked, sinking slowly to his knees. "Time lock broken? Another Time Lord?" he looked up at Rose, his face almost translucent.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Bad Wolf." Rose said, her face going white, but not as white as his. She put her hand protectively on his back, as if comforting him. I could tell that they really loved each other.

"Bad Wolf Bay." I said. "Doomsday. Rose, don't let go." I gasped, then my world went black.

! #$%^&*()))_++_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^~! #$%^&^

**Rose's POV**

She then promptly fainted. My face was drained of blood, I could feel that much, but My Doctor was so much worse off. He opened up to me about the Time War only a few days ago, and now, here was another reminder of it. He stayed like that for a few minutes, and I eventually had to bend down and literally pick him up.

The doctor gasped. "She's lying, she must be. The-The Time lock is permanent. No one- no one could ever possibly-" he broke off, sobbing quietly. I put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"We've got to go. Go get the TARDIS, I'll wait here with her." I inclined my head towards the girl.

He nodded.

"Can you walk?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes of course." He set off in the direction of the TARDIS.

**Another A/N- I lied again. That was really short, but there is a reason. In contrary to what the top says, this may or may not be the last chapter of Oswin Oswald. So I was thinking of writing a sequel with Rose, 9, and Clara. What do you guys think? Review please, I can't reach though the screen and read you minds! Also, a beta would REALLY be appriciated if I'm going to write a sequel... hint hint cough cough**


End file.
